Królestwo Polskie
Królestwo Polskie jest powstałym mniej więcej na terenach dzisiejszej Polski krajem. Mieszkają w nim potomkowie ludzi którzy przeżyli III Wojnę Światową dzięki międzynarodowemu programowi ,,Morfeusz". Jest ono uboższe o Śląsk. Ustrojem jest monarchia patrymonialna (choć zawiera elementy demokratyczne), a panującym królem - Jakub z dynastii Gawluków. Jest on siódmym władcą z tej dynastii. Jego poprzednicy kolonizowali polskie ziemie budując na jej terenach grody i wioski, karczując lasy, tworząc kamieniołomy, kopalnie i inne budynki potrzebne do rozwoju państwa, a także nawiązali kontakt z innymi ocalałymi - najpierw również z Polski, a potem także z Niemiec, Ukrainy czy Słowacji. Stolicą kraju jest gród Morzyc nad Morzem Bałtyckim. W jego pobliżu przed Zagładą znajdował się gród Gdańsk, przynajmniej według badań archeologicznych. Historia: Przebudzenie: Gdy kolejna wojna światowa była już pewna, grupa miliarderów i rządy różnych krajów opracowały projekt ,,Morfeusz" polegający na zahibernowaniu cywili w kapsułach umieszczonych w specjalnych kryptach pod ziemią. Gdy obudzili się po trzystu latach z hibernacji i wyszli z krypt, ich oczom ukazała się wielka, nieskażona (no, nie licząc mutantów i pół-dzikich potomków żołnierzy walczących w wojnie) działalnością człowieka puszcza. Jedynymi punktami na których widać było działanie bomb atomowych, były miejsca w których leżały wielkie, radioaktywne odłamki - wokół nich, na odległość kilku kilometrów ziemia wyglądała jak pustynia i była zamieszkana tylko przez zmutowane zwierzęta. Na skutek wojny nuklearnej zniszczone zostały miasta, a razem z nimi - elektrownie, fabryki i wszelkie inne zdobycze ludzkiej technologii od czasów starożytnych. Jedynymi miejscami gdzie jeszcze działała technologia były krypty - nawet one miały jednak swoje ograniczenia. Gdy z zewnątrz nie dochodziły żadne sygnały, SI sterujące kryptami kompletnie zgłupiało (nie przewidziano opcji w której ludzkość zostanie doszczętnie zniszczona) i hibernowało mieszkańców krypt dopóki nie skończyła się energia i wszystko zakończyło się automatycznie. Najprawdopodobniej ocaliło to mieszkańcom życie, ponieważ natura zdołała przezwyciężyć zniszczenia spowodowane wojną. Gdyby mieszkańcy krypt obudzili się wcześniej, mogliby natrafić na pustkowie post-nuklearne. Pierwsze lata po Przebudzeniu: Na skutek utraty technologii ludzie byli łatwym celem dla zwierząt, mutantów i dzikich (nawet jeżeli nie zawsze zmutowanych) potomków żołnierzy walczących w czasie III Wojny Światowej. Największym zagrożeniem dla ludzi byli jednak Żelaznoskórzy - gigantyczne roboty bojowe wykorzystywane w czasie Wojny. Zasilana baterią słoneczną lub wietrzną chodząca broń zagłady, kierująca się zepsutymi skryptami każącymi zabijać jej wszystko co tylko napotka. By chronić się przed tymi zagrożeniami, mieszkańcy okolicznych krypt zaczęli zbijać się w kupy i zamieszkiwać obok siebie. Tak powstały pierwsze grody - Morzyc (zamieszkały przez mieszkańców pomorskich krypt), Leśne Miasto (w Wielkopolsce), Wysokie Miasto (w Małopolsce), Puszczawa (na Mazowszu), Węglogóra (na Śląsku) i Miasto Podlaskie (na Podlasiu). Wszystkie te miasta przez długi czas nie wiedziały o swoim istnieniu i uważały za bezpośrednich sukcesorów Polski (nie licząc mieszkańców Śląska, którzy postanowili zbudować niezależny, śląski kraj). O ile dzikie zwierzęta i barbarzyńcy z lasów, a nawet mutanci nie stanowili zbyt dużego zagrożenia dla zorganizowanych ludzi, o tyle uzbrojony tylko w łuk albo miecz, a zwykle maczugę woj mógł jedynie pomarzyć o równej walce z Żelaznoskórym. Z kolei Żelaznoskóry mógł samotnie atakować grody. Nawet jeżeli nie zdołałby zabić wszystkich mieszkańców, to i tak leśne stworzenia dobiłyby niezorganizowanych ludzi za niego. W walce z robotami wojów zastąpiła zupełnie nowa profesja - wnykarz. Wnykarze zajmowali się budową pułapek, z początku tylko po to by chwytać zwierzęta zamiast ganiać za nimi po lesie, potem jednak najważniejszą ich funkcją było budowanie pułapek którymi można by było zlikwidować Żelaznoskórych zbliżających się do miasta. Nie we wszystkich miastach, tak jak w Mozyrzu wprowadzono monarchię. W Wysokim Mieście i w Mieście Podlaskim wprowadzono republikę - na Podlasiu parlamentarną, a w Wysokim Mieście - semiprezydencką. Reszta miast skierowała się jednak w stronę monarchii, jednak w Wielkopolsce była ona mniej radykalna - wprowadzono monarchię konstytucyjną. Rządy Zdzisława I Gawluka (11 rok po Przebudzeniu - 32 r.p.P): Pierwszym królem Polski rezydującym w Morzycu był Zdzisław Gawluk. Za jego panowania wybudowano trzy nowe grody i kilkanaście wiosek w ich pobliżu, a także wybudowano pierwsze dwie warzelnie soli w kraju - w Morzycu i Rybie (mieście o takiej nazwie). Wydano też bezwzględną wojnę barbarzyńcom z puszcz. Nie udało ich się co prawda spacyfikować ani ucywilizować, ale zaprzestali oni atakować grody i wioski. Najstraszliwszym momentem rządów Zdzisława I była "zaraza gromowa". Ta choroba która pojawiła się znikąd w 22 roku i toczyła Pomorze, oraz sądząc po Kronice Polskiej pióra imć Jana Kowalskiego także Podlasie i Wielkopolskę. Zabiła ona niemal jedną dziesiątą mieszkańców Pomorza, i zabiłaby jeszcze więcej gdyby nie odkrycie znakomitego lekarza i alchemika Bartosza Bogdanowicza, że krew Ostrogrzbieta Błękitnego (gatunek ryby, podstawa diety Pomorzan), leczy chorych na zarazę gromową. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób leczyli zarazę Wielkopolanie, natomiast mieszkańcy Podlasia najpewniej wykorzystywali korę brzozową, zmieszaną z miętą i cebulą, wysuszoną i ugniecioną w kulki (tę metodę opisano w późniejszych kronikach). Zaraza szalała po Pomorzu do 25 roku. W późniejszych latach Pomorze rozwijało się w spokoju. W 29 roku osiągnięto pierwszy sukces w ucywilizowaniu Dzieci Wojny (barbarzyńców z lasów) - powstała ich wioska, o nazwie Przyleśna, wtedy najbardziej wysunięte na południe sioło Pomorza oraz ich pierwsza chorągiew. Wykazała się ona ogromnym poświęceniem w 31 roku, gdy Królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Pogromcę - ogromnego Żelaznoskórego. Tylko dzięki poświęceniu Dzieci Wojny udało się sprowadzić trzy trebusze i go zniszczyć. 274 z 300 wojów chorągwi przypłaciło to życiem. W 32 roku Zdzisław abdykował na rzecz swojego syna Stanisława i zamieszkał w małym dworku w wiosce Ujście opodal Ryby. Rządy Stanisława Gawluka: Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Miejsca